Road Trip
by Turtlerose555
Summary: It's summer vacation, and all Deondre wants to do is spend some quality father-son bonding time with his sons, Huey and Riley. And what better way to do it than to go on a road trip? However, their bond is tested when the boys' friends bum along for the ride. And when Riley changes the map directions so he can see a concert...Boy, are they in for it now! Read and Review!


"RILEY GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO WAY NIGGA! I'M USING IT!"

"I HAD IT FIRST!"

"AND NOW _I_ HAVE IT!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"RILEY! I'M WARNING YOU!"

"WELL COME AT ME THEN, BROSKI! COME! AT! ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Thumps emitted from behind the closed bedroom door, and the noise carried on downstairs. Robert Freeman sat on the couch in the living room, trying to watch TV. However, the sound of fighting coming from upstairs was keeping him from enjoying his program. He sat there, hands over his ears, teeth grinding, trying to block out the noise. But it didn't work.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

He shot up from his seat and stormed upstairs, fuming as he went. It was too early in the day to have to deal with the fighting. When he reached the door, he kicked it open and stormed right on in. He stood in the middle of the room with hands on his hips and stared at the boys; Huey had Riley in a choke hold, while Riley held Huey's leg and was biting down on it. They both looked up at him in mid hold.

"What the hell is going on up here?!"

"Riley won't give me my headphones, Granddad!"

"I had to use 'em, Granddad!"

"Boy! Give your brother his headphones back! Where's yours at?"

"I broke 'em!"

"Again?"

Robert let out a frustrated sigh and wiped his hand across his face as Riley reluctantly thrusted the headphones to Huey, to which Huey snatched out of his hands.

"Riley," Granddad moaned, "This is the _tenth_ pair of headphones I have bought you in the past month! And it's always the same excuse! 'Oh, I lost them, Granddad!' 'They broke, Granddad!' 'They got caught in the wash, Granddad!' 'Somebody stole them, Granddad!'"

"Just get me another pair, Granddad! I promise I won't lose 'em this time!"

"Boy, you asking for headphones like headphones cheap! Think of it like gas for a car! Gas ain't cheap! But, I will get you one more pair, and you better keep up with them, because I'm not buying you another pair for a long while!"

"Ooooh! Can I get the new Beats headphones?"

"You mean the ones by Dr. Dre that look all cool like?"

"Yeah those!"

"HELL NAW! DO I LOOK LIKE AN ATM TO YOU? Now, I'll buy you a nice twenty dollar pair of earbuds that will last a while and is cheap. Ahh, I can hear my wallet breathe a sigh of great relief!"

Riley groaned while Huey snickered quietly. Granddad flashed a cheesy grin, but went back to being annoyed in just a few seconds.

"Shouldn't y'all be hanging out with your friends?"

"Jazmine's in New Orleans with Tom and Sarah, and she won't be back for a couple of days. Caesar and Amy are with their grandmother for the day across town. Cindy has a basketball game, and no one knows where Christian is."

"Then go do something else instead of torturing me!"

He left the room, ranting under his breath as he did so, and went back downstairs. Huey and Riley both flopped down on their beds, each releasing a sigh of boredom. It was only the second week of their summer vacation, and already they were bored out of their minds. Huey found it crucial to do something a bit extreme or adventurous this time because in the fall, he would be a freshman at Woodcrest High. He wanted to get the "silliness" of a young child out of him before then, but he had yet to decide on what they should do. Riley would be in the eighth grade next fall, and he felt the need to do something extreme further toughen up his image. Both boys wanted to do something memorable this summer. But with their friends doing something themselves they really couldn't plan anything. Then, there was the fact that Robert wasn't one who liked to travel, and in the event that he wanted to, it was always without the boys. They couldn't even remember the last time they had actually been on a normal trip with Robert; or a trip with him that _didn't_ end with police getting involved. They needed to something different this time. But what? While Huey was in mid thought, Riley leaped from his bed and landed on Huey's back.

"Bitch, what you are doing?"

"I need them headphones real quick!"

"No. I'm not giving them back for your stupid little song."

"It's not stupid! Just lemme see 'em right quick and I'll-"

Huey puched him in mid sentence, which caused Riley to flip off the bed. He landed on the ground on his butt, rubbing his cheek where Huey punched him.

"AYE NIGGA! I DON'T RECALL LETTING YOU GET A HIT AT ME LIKE DAT!"

"Maybe if you left me alone, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO HIT AT YOU!"

"GIMME THEM HEADPHONES!"

"NO!"

"AHHHHH!"

Riley lunged at Huey, throwing him off the bed, and they began hitting each other. The noises and thumping resumed as they tussled around on the floor. Downstairs, Robert was grinding his teeth again, this time harder. His eyes twitched as he covered his ears. He couldn't do it this summer. He just couldn't. The boys needed something different to do this summer. With someone who knew them as well as he did. He got off the couch and went to the phone, and he dialed furiously the number that came to his mind. He put the phone to his ear as he listened to it ring a few times before the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Deondre," Robert growled into the phone.

"Oh, hey Dad!"

Robert then lowered his voice even more as he hissed dangerously into the phone.

"_Come. Get. Your. Kids._"


End file.
